


It's not your fault

by x_Mimzy_x



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter, Marvel Universe, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Mimzy_x/pseuds/x_Mimzy_x
Summary: " Just looking at the sweet, sticky pancakes made his stomach lurch. Its not that he didn't absolutely love May's cooking because hell, he really did, but he knew there was no way his poor stomach could handle such food. No way. Nope. Nada. Not happening. "OrIn which Peter gets sick and Tony comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	It's not your fault

Peter was sick.

Peter was in fact very sick. A pounding headache, growing fever and churning stomach were what greeted him ever so politely in the early hours of the morning. Not only that but his throat burned, his eyes watered, his arms felt like lead, and his legs jelly... It was unpleasant to say the least. The ill teenager debated on whether dragging his ass to school was a good or bad idea. It obviously wasn't, however... He didn't want to worry May. That, and he had a calculus test he couldn't miss.

What can he say? He hated resits.

So, Peter forced his aching body to get ready for the long day he had ahead of him. Stumbling to his door, he hit his side table causing something to fall off and clatter to the ground. Upon closer inspection the teen realised it was the smart watch his mentor had given him as a gift. Well, less of a gift and more of a necessity.

And by 'more of a necessity' I actually mean 'more of a forced item put on Peter on his mentors behalf'. But could you blame him? 

After the snap and Thanos Tony and Peter spent more time together and eventually grew closer. Though he would never admit it, Tony was paranoid. He was paranoid that Peter would slip through his fingers again. He was terrified that Peter would disappear all over again and never come back. So, he decided to give him the watch. He had made it himself. He installed Peter's AI, Karen, and he'd added some monitoring features so that he could ensure Peter's safety and well-being. 

Still blame him?

After a moment of thought, Peter picked it up and put it on. Better safe than sorry right?

Surprisingly, May was still eating her breakfast when Peter miserably shuffled out of his room, backpack thrown over his shoulder. 

"H-Hey, May" The spider-ling greeted, still surprised to see his overworked aunt still in their flat.  
"Hey! I made youuu-" She reached for a plate full of syrup saturated pancakes and placed it in front of her nephew with a wide smile. "-breakfast!"

Dear holy, magic man in the clouds have _mercy_.

Just looking at the sweet, sticky pancakes made his stomach lurch. Its not that he didn't absolutely love May's cooking because hell, he really did, but he knew there was no way his poor stomach could handle such food. No way. Nope. Nada. Not happening. 

"Thank you- do you not have work today or something?" The teenager tried to mask the scratchy tone his voice made. May seemed to sigh a little as she shook her head. "Nope, still gotta go in." The woman then brightened up considerably. "However! I don't have to go in until later on. Long story short, whoever i was meant to cover this morning came in." 

"That's great!" Peter replied with fake enthusiasm. Well, not entirely fake. He really did think it was great, amazing in fact, but his body had a mind of its own, and currently it really didn't care. So, enthusiasm had to be faked or else May would most definitely know he was not at his finest.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally just relax a little in the mornings ya know?" May watched as Peter took a seat, not yet noticing how he seemed to tilt his head downwards and hesitate slightly before taking a bite of her pancakes. The teenager tried his best not to gag and spit out the all too sweet and sticky food that stuck to his taste buds eagerly. 

"Yeah, it's..." _Please don't gag, please don't gag, please god, please don't gag_ \- "it's nice." Peter smiled the best fake smile he could possibly muster, trying to hide his grimace. 

A pause.

"Are you feeling ok, Peter?" 

_Shit_.

"Yeah, I'm doing gre- great! I'm just a little tired, long night of studying and finishing off homework-" The teenager attempted to lie, hoping this would distract May so he didn't have to eat all of those sticky, _sticky_ pancakes. 

"You sure? You look... Pale." May then reached over to touch Peter's forehead. Panicking, he jolted up, looking at his watch. "Ah, look at the time- Gotta go, see you later May, love you!" And with that he rushed out of the door, sighing and slowing down the second he shut the door behind himself. Well that went terribly, but at least he didn't have to eat all of those pancakes. 

Peter started to reluctantly make his way to school, and, unfortunately, he felt worse by the minute. He was also sick in a dumpster, which was in no way, place or form fun. Finally, after what felt like hours of moving around like a slug, Peter walked into midtown highs corridors, heading straight for his locker. Luckily, he didn't 'bump' into Flash on his way there. That was one thing he could not deal with today. 

"Hey Peter! You won't believe what MJ showed m- oh my god!" Ah Ned. Loud, loud Ned. Peter really loved his best friend but it would be pure bliss if he was just a little bit quieter. Wait, why did he sound so shocked? 

"What? What is it?" Nothing was setting off his Peter-tingle... Ok, he _really_ needed to find a new name for that. 

"You look like death! What happened? Did you get hurt on... You know?" Trust Ned to be as honest as always. 

"Thanks. And no I didn't get hurt on that. I'm fine, just a little tired." The teen grabbed his things and shut his locker before walking down the hall with his overly concerned friend. I mean seriously, he was fine. 

"You don't look tired, you look sick. Wait, I thought you couldn't get sick? Don't you have like a super fast metabolism, how are you sick?" Ned gasped. "Do you think one of the criminals you fought did something to you? What if they somehow got you sick? Oh my gOD WHAT IF-" Before Ned could continue, a new voice joined the conversation, effectively cutting him off. 

"Wassup loosers... You look terrible." MJ commented, a frown pulling her eyebrows together in... Worry? Was that worry???

"I'm just tired-" Peter waved her off as they walked into their first period. In all honesty... Peter was not fine. He felt like utter shit and he knew it was only getting worse; not to mention he was very, _very_ hungry. Maybe he should have eaten those pancakes if it meant his hunger would be gone. 

"Wassup Penis?" _Oh_ how he wished hunger was his only problem, but no, now he had to deal with an annoying headache too. Flash stood in front of his victims desk, glaring down at him with a smug grin. Just ignore him.

"Hey, Penis?" _Ignore him-_

"Oi Parker im talking to you!" _Ignore-_

"P A R K E R!" 

"What?!" Fed up with his shouting and invasion of personal space, Peter spoke up... Which he later regreted because now Eugene looked angry; he looked as if it was Peters fault for him being over there and pestering him in the first place. However, before the teen could insult the spider-ling any further MJ, being the goddess she was, intervened.

"That's a funny expression and stature you've got there Eugene. If anything, I'd say it looks threatening." The brunette kissed her teeth as she faked sincerity.

"It'd be a shame if you got kicked off the decathlon team for bullying, now wouldn't it?" Flash seemed to straighten up, looking rather threatened. Huh... The threatener becomes the threatened. 

"This isn't over, Parker-" Flash mumbled as he turned away from the three with a sneer.

"Good choose Flash. Good choice." MJ said with a triumphant smile as the said bully walked away. Peter was very grateful and relieved. That's one problem out of the way... For now at least anyway. With a sigh, Peter thanked his, as Ned called her, 'badass' friend. 

First period seemed to go pretty slow, and as every agonisingly long minute went by, Peter felt his piercing headache increase as his senses dialed themselves up; not to mention a pressure had started to build up in his stomach and his fever was getting worse. The teens day consisted of dizzy spells, cramps, headaches and worried glances from his friends. 

It was the third period when everything took a turn for the worse. 

Peter was sitting in his chair, blinking away black spots in his eyes as he swayed in his seat. He desperately tried to focus on something, anything, but nothing could prevent or prepare him for what was coming. 

"...ter? Peter? Hey, du...are y...aright?" Neds voice filtered in and out of the teenagers hearing. Huh, was it just him or was the room spinning? Why was his heart beat so loud in his ears? Maybe if it was quieter he would have realised the class was silent. 

_Beep_

When did he lay his head in his arms and when did they go limp across his desk?

"Peter?" Wait, wasn't that his teacher?

_Beep_

"Peter can you hear me?" A confused grumble was all Peter could reply with. His teacher then said something else, but it wasn't directed to him. 

_Beep_

"Go get the nurse." 

His teacher, kneeling by his desk, then proceeded to place her hand on his partially exposed forehead. Peter thinks he saw her eyes widen and be thinks he heard her gasp but he wasn't sure. What Peter did know was that it looked as if his whole class was gathered around him and _Jesus_ was flash _recording_ this?

 _Beep_

Also, where the actual fuck was that beeping sound coming from?! 

**_Ping_ **

Oh.

Oh _god_.

Peter knew exactly what the beeping was. He knew exactly where it was coming from and he knew exactly what was causing it. 

It was his watch. 

Karen had notified Mr Stark and the beeping signified he was on his way. The ping meant-

"Everyone step away from my intern." 

Yep. Stood in the door way in all of his worried parent glory was Iron Man himself. The class seemed too shocked to do anything at first, so the man didn't waste any time in walking through the crowd, which parted like the red sea. 

The teacher stuttered as she stood, confusion and shock written all over her face. Tony, more worried about Peter, completely ignored her. Tired, red eyes landed on the man as he knelt by Peter, touching his forehead. 

"Heeey Mr Stark..." The teen greeted with a raspy voice. 

"You're running a little hot there Bambino, wanna tell me what's going on?" Tony asked with an expectant expression.

Peter attempted to lift his head, failing pitifully, when answering Tony's question. "'m sick." Was his simple, utterly miserable reply. 

Tony felt his heart squeeze painfully at the kids tone of voice and overall appearance. "You definitely look it. Let's get you out of here." 

The man was previously in a meeting with boring, draining people when Friday had alerted him of Peter's condition. Tony swore he had a heart attack. He didn't waste any time in putting on a suit and flying to the school. God, he was sick with worry. Then he got there only to find the whole class practically suffocating Peter and no nurse. Where the hell was the nurse? 

As if on cue, the woman came into the room, rather casually j might add, only to stop abruptly at seeing _the_ Tony Stark knelt by a sick student. Was she dreaming? 

"Alright, I'm gonna just take him off of your hands seeing as you're clearly either too busy to get here fast enough, or too uncaring and apathetic to hurry." Tony said dryly, not caring for his rudeness. If she has a problem she shouldn't have taken her _sweet fucking time._

"Uh but, Mr Stark we-" 

"Oh, don't worry about all that guardian jazz-" The man grabbed his Prodigy's stuff and started to help him up."- He's my intern- that's it Pete, there you go- if you have a problem then call the police for all I care because he's coming with me now." 

"Mr Stark-!" The nurse tried to stop him, failing very quickly. 

Limbs flailed; groans sounded, and suddenly Peter was being half supported, half carried out of the classroom within the blink of an eye. Not before he heard all of the confused and shocked whispers from his classmates, of course. Vaguely, Peter thought he remembered hearing a boy stutter and fumble in a shocked tone: _He... He's actually Tony Starks intern?!_

Oh... Was he in a car now? And why was Mr Stark looking at him like that?

"Like what?" 

...Did he say that out loud? 

"Yep. You definitely did kid." The billionaire replied with a fond yet concerned smile as he drove at a reasonable pace towards the tower.

A beat of silence sounded between the two.

" 'm sorry..." 

"Pete, you don't need to apologize you didn't do anything wrong." 

"You.. You had to come and get me, and you're wearing a-a suit so I obviously interrupted a m-meeting-!" Tears and a sob filled voice were what met Tony's sight and hearing. The man didn't hesitate before pulling over and turning to face the teen. 

What should he say in this situation? What should he do? _God damnit,_ Howard, why didn't you have any heart to heart talks with Tony? Now he had no idea what to do. 

However, it took one glance at the crying boy that looked ever so small and way too precious for this world for Tony's body to move on it's own. Hugs worked in nearly every situation. Thankfully, Peter returned the hug as he sniffled and cried. 

"It wasn't your fault, Peter. Hell! If anything you saved me." That earned him a chuckle. "Those people were just so boring and that meeting was going on and on and on. Sure, you gave me a heart attack and a million new grey hairs, but I'd do it all again just to make sure you're safe." They pulled away from eachother, Tony wiping the tears away. 

"Now, we're gonna go to the tower, sit down, drink hot chocolate and binge watch those movies you like. Sound good?" 

Peter had to admit it sounded nice. He gave a nod as he smiled and replied: "Sounds perfect." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a bit disappointing, im not too proud of it. But, I thought I might as well upload it because why not. Anywho! I really hope you liked it!


End file.
